Fragmentos de um erro
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Tsunade sempre teve medo de agir e enfrentar seus problemas, contudo descobriu tarde demais que a felicidade na espera até que decidimos tomar uma atitude. Talvez se tivesse agido ele ainda estivesse ao seu lado.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence para a felicidade de alguns fãs. Os projetos para roubar os direitos autorais estão sendo executados õ/

**Mini-Dicionário**

sake – bebida japonesa

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da folha

sannin – ninja lendário

-sama – tratamento respeitoso

onegai – por favor

shishou - mestra

godaime – quinta hogake

hime - princesa

jounnin – posto permamente

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

Ninpou-Hari Jizou

katon - fogo

ero-sannin – ninja lendário pervertido

senjutsu – utiliza a natureza

-san – tratamento respeitoso quando não se tem intimidade

aishiteru – eu te amo

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A loira acordou melancólica. Todos os meses, nesse mesmo dia, ela ficava assim. Perdeu todos os seus entes queridos nesse dia. Primeiro seu irmão, depois Dan e agora Jiraya.

Estava em sua sala com uma taça de sake* a sua frente. Sabia que como Hogake* ela não deveria se embebedar, porém nesse dia ela não conseguia evitar. Deixava a tristeza e melancolia a dominar. Arrependia-se amargamente de muitas coisas, a maioria do que deveria ter feito e não fez. A última delas foi não ter dado uma chance ao seu ex-companheiro.

Bebeu todo o conteúdo da taça e tornou a enchê-la. A bebida ajudava a dissipar parte de suas preocupações. O que ela tinha feito de errado para ter tanta infelicidade? Justamente quando tinha decidido dar uma chance ao sannin* ele morreu.

Se soubesse que tudo acabaria assim teria dado uma chance a si mesma, uma chance de ser feliz. Quase podia vê-lo a sua frente, acompanhando-a na bebida.

- Tsunade-sama* – Shizune entrou na sala – O que é isso?

- Não faça perguntas para quais sabe muito bem a resposta – ela bebericava o sake sem medir as conseqüências.

- Acha que eles gostariam de ver a senhora nesse estado? – argumentou a morena – Acha que Dan aprovaria sua atitude?

A loira apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Eu sei que não – seu olhar demonstrava o quanto ela estava vulnerável.

- Então pare de beber, onegai* – Shizune estava preocupada. Sabia o quanto sua mestra ficava triste nesse dia.

- Eu...

- Sem mais eu, shishou* – Sakura interrompeu a conversa, escorada na porta – Você não pode beber simplesmente para afogar suas mágoas – ela caminhou até a mesa e retirou o copo da mesma.

Os anos de treinamento fez com que a rosada conhecesse todos os hábitos e manias da mestra. A godaime* olhou nos orbes verdes da pupila a fim de reclamar, contudo mudou de idéia ao observar suas feições. Demonstravam frieza e determinação, todavia, seus olhos a entregavam. A Senju podia ver a sombra de tristeza e solidão neles.

- Cuide-se, shishou – a Haruno saiu em seguida.

Somente alguns segundos depois que a loira notou a ausência de suas bebidas. Praguejava mentalmente sua pupila. Como a rosada ousava retirar seu tranqüilizante? Respirou fundo e tentou raciocinar, mesmo com a grande quantidade de álcool circulando em suas veias.

Até pensou na possibilidade de dizer a Sakura para que ela esquecesse o Uchiha, todavia logo a descartou. A rosada não era ela, tampouco o Uchiha era Dan. Além disso, a rosada era muito mais corajosa que ela própria.

- Por que não segue o conselho dela?

- Deixe-me sozinha, onegai – pediu a Hogake.

A loira precisava de um tempo para pôr as idéias no lugar e principalmente saber o que faria de agora em diante. Gostava de Jiraya, só não sabia a intensidade desse amor. Estava até pensando em dar uma chance a ele, mas como sempre era tarde demais.

Ela passou a manhã em total absistinência, sem sake. Nem os inúmeros relatórios que tinha que analisar a tirou daquele estado. Somente a entrada dos conselheiros a fez mudar.

- Tsunade-sama – chamou Kaharu (pelo menos acho que esse é o nome da velha x.x)

- O que querem? – a Hogake não estava com o mínimo de paciência para aturar os velhos azucrinando em seus ouvidos e contestando suas decisões.

- Saber por que... – começou Homoru.

- Mandei Naruto para longe e sozinho? Simples, para ficar mais forte e proteger a vila.

- Acha que... – era Danzou que falava.

- Se a Akatsuki por as mãos em Naruto eu assumo toda e qualquer responsabilidade. Agora podem se retirar.

A Senju não lhes deixou alternativa a não ser abandonar o local em seguida. Ela passou o dia revolvendo problemas internos. Maldita a hora em que aceitou ser hogake. Alias, foi por causa dele que aceitou o encargo. Dele e do Naruto. Lembrar de Jiraya doía, ainda mais do que pensar em Dan. E pensar que foi tão injusta com o ex-companheiro!

Espreguiçou-se na cadeira e bocejou. Fazia horas que estava trabalhando naqueles relatórios. Ainda nem havia almoçado. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a janela. Abriu-a e deixou a brisa noturna tocar seu rosto. Há tempos não sabia o que era sentir tranqüilidade. Voltou à mesa, guardou os papéis e saiu caminhando pelas ruas.

Já passava das onze horas da noite quando ela finalmente encontrou algo que sua chamou atenção: a casa de jogos.

- O que deseja, Tsunade-hime*? – perguntou o dono do estabelecimento.

- O mesmo de sempre.

Demorou somente alguns segundos para um copo de sake surgiu a sua frente. Tsunade já era cliente vip (pela quantidade de sake que ela bebe dever ser ^^). Desde que se tornou hogake ela vinha ali.

- Hoje tem vários jogos lá atrás, se quiser...

Ela não esperou outro convite para se dirigir ao local indicado. Ela uma sala aconchegante, com vários puffs espalhados pelos cantos. Algumas pessoas estavam debruçadas sobre os mesmos. Havia jogos e mais jogos. Máquinas caça-niqueis, cassinos, dentre outros. Enfim, seu desejo se tornou realidade, pois ela poderia jogar para esquecer a realidade. Tentou a sorte primeiro nas máquinas. Começou a jogar, porém não conseguia mais parar. Ganhava mixarias com aquelas apostas. Ao final da noite não havia ganhado mais que 500 ienes (eu não faço a mínima idéia do quanto é pouco para eles x.x). Decidiu mudar de jogo. Talvez o poker a ajudasse. Há essa altura ela não tinha muita noção do que estava fazendo

- Última taça de sake – ela bebeu toda a taça de sake num único gole.

Iria sair sem ganhar nada se não fosse o destino. A loira afinal dera sorte e ganhara uma grande quantia em dinheiro, fechando o jogo com um full house

Voltou para casa cambaleando. Todo o sake que bebera começava a fazer efeito. Assim que adentrou em seus aposentos desabou em sua cama. Na manhã seguinte somente lhe restou uma grande dor de cabeça, pois não se lembrava de quase nada da noite anterior.

- Tsunade-sama – chamou Shizune.

- Não grite – a Senju colocou as mãos na cabeça que latejava.

- Eu não estou gritando – a morena baixou o tom de voz – A senhora não vai para o escritório?

- Tenho – levantou-se com custo.

A primeira coisa que notou quando já estava de pé era a enorme quantidade de dinheiro sob a mesa, todavia só lhe deu a devida atenção quando já estava de saída.

- Shizune, você sabe de onde surgiu esse dinheiro?

- Acho que foi a senhora que trouxe, Tsunade-sama.

A expressão da loira se fechou, tornando-se séria.

- Prepare-se Shizune, logo, logo teremos sérios problemas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O alarme soou estridente, fazendo a hogake suspirar pesarosa.

- Como sabia? – perguntou Shikamaru levemente surpreso.

- Eu não sabia, somente desconfiava – ela suspirou – quando eu ganho uma enorme quantia em dinheiro com os jogos algo ruim está para acontecer. Sempre foi assim, vejo que não mudou muito – novamente o suspiro cansado.

- Pretende realmente seguir com a estratégia? – o jounnin* não conseguia entender o motivo de a loira querer ir para o campo de batalha.

- Você realmente não reconheceu o chakra – ela se permitiu um sorriso – Nosso inimigo é Pain, o líder da akatsuki.

- Como a senhora....

- Isso não vem ao caso, Shikamaru – o brilho de determinação estava em seus olhos – Eu vou lutar com ele e você vai seguir a risca a estratégia, protegendo todos os habitantes dessa cidade.

- E se algo acontecer a senhora?

- Naruto será meu sucessor.

A Senju saiu do escritório com passos firmes. Reconheceria aquele chakra em qualquer lugar e dessa vez não iria fugir. Encararia essa luta de frente como já deveria ter feito.

- Não imaginei que me reconheceria tão fácil, Tsunade-hime – disse fazendo alusão ao seu apelido.

- Sem brincadeiras, Pain – disse com o punho fechado – Você queria uma luta não é? Aqui estou eu – ela abriu um largo sorriso – Não era isso que desejava?

- Na realidade, não sou eu quem irá lutar contra você – a sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios – e sim ele – apontou para seu "eu" mais próximo.

O queixo da godaime caiu. Seu adversário seria Jiraya. Era demais para sua cabeça.

- Você não pode estar do lado dele – murmurou. A possibilidade do sannin ter mudado de lado era impossível, contudo ele estava ao lado de Pain.

- Esqueci de avisar – um sorriso sádico tomou conta de sua face – ele agora é um dos meus corpos, sua memória foi... Apagada, não falta de palavra melhor.

- Como...

Antes que a loira pudesse completar, ele sumiu, juntamente com seus outros corpos restando somente Jiraya.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

Entretanto o shinobi* não ouviu uma palavra do que a ex-companheira tinha dito. Sua expressão era vazia, como se todas as suas lembranças tivessem sido realmente apagadas.

- Jiraya...

O sannin atacou. Tsunade só teve tempo de concentrar o chakra em seus pés e se desviar do ataque que por pouco não a atingiu. Suspirou pesarosa. Parecia que não tinha alternativa a não ser lutar. Concentrou o chakra seus punhos e correu na direção do ex-companheiro. Ele esquivou-se do soco que por fim atingiu uma árvore destruindo-a em mil pedaços.

O shinobi aproveitou a distração de sua adversária e atacou. Primeiro, usou um jutsu de velocidade para chegar mais perto da loira. Ela ao perceber a aproximação tentou socá-lo, porém o sannin revidou.

- Ninpou-Hari Jizou*.

Seu cabelo cresceu rapidamente transformando-se em espinhos e perfurando a delicada pele da kunoichi. Eles continuaram a lutar, sem se incomodar com os ferimentos adquiridos.

- Hime... – a memória de Jiraya pareceu voltar aos sentir os salpicos de sangue em seu rosto.

Ela concentrou o chakra em sua testa e os ferimentos rapidamente foram curados. A Senju arfava. A respiração do shinobi não estava tão diferente.

- Sua memória voltou? – havia esperança em sua voz.

- Talvez Pain não tenha feito um bom trabalho – a dor estava estampada em sua face.

- Ou talvez ele tenha deixado essa falha de propósito sabendo que eu não o atacaria.

- Será mesmo que você não me atacaria?

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais. Tsunade estava estática. Não entendia até onde o shinobi queria chegar. Mesmo com a expressão de dor em sua face ele tomou os lábios da companheira em um longo selinho, desejado a muito tempo por ambos.

- Talvez isso – ele fechou os olhos, tentando manter a lucidez a todo custo.

- Me beije, onegai.

A loira precisava disso, de um pouco de carinho, atenção. Fazia tempos que não sentia o calor de beijo. Mesmo surpreso, o shinobi atendeu seu pedido e uniu seus lábios. A kunoichi precisava disso. Sentir o calor da paixão correndo em suas veias. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto o companheiro aprofundava o beijo. Este foi repentinamente cortado e ela percebeu que a magia do encontro finalmente havia acabado. Deveria ter esperado por isso.

Antes que pudesse se desviar, uma chuva de óleo caiu sobre ela. Somente agora conseguiu compreender. Pain estava controlando-o. Sua aparência continuava a mesmo, suas atitudes a mesma, porém o ninja de cabelos prateados era controlado pelo loiro. (na realidade moreno, mas deixa xD) Antes que Jiraya tivesse oportunidade de usar o Katon*, a kunoichi sumiu de suas vistas.

- O que achou da minha nova aquisição? – o verdadeiro Pain apareceu a sua frente.

- Você é um cafajeste, canalha – seus movimentos estavam limitados pelo óleo que escorria pelo seu corpo.

- Gostou do meu novo corpo? – debochou Pain.

- Você, você – a Senju não terminou a frase pela reaparição de Jiraya.

- Você ainda é fraca pequena Hime.

Ele sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, juntamente com o ero-sannin*.

A kunoichi caiu de joelhos no chão. Estava mais vulnerável que nunca. Por que tinha que ter o perdido? Aliás, desde quando amava o sannin. Que a amava não tinha mais dúvidas. Pena que só descobriu esse amor tarde demais. Como todo o resto era sempre tarde demais.

- Tsunade-sama... - Shizune correu ao se encontro pensando que a loira tinha sido ferida – O que aconteceu?

A loira não respondeu. Percebeu que os conselhos e a ANBU a observavam de perto. Secou as lágrimas e se levantou afinal ela ainda era a hogake.

- Quais foram os danos? – assumia novamente a postura de kunoichi ao invés da de mulher.

- Todo o lado sul foi destruído e lado oeste levemente danificado – informou o ANBU mais próximo.

- Reúnam todos os líderes dos principais clãns na minha sala em meia hora e quero um esquadrão ANBU na entrada da vila.

Todos se dispersaram assim como a godaime ordenou. Somente permaneceram Shizune e os conselheiros. A morena caminhou até a mestra e perguntou.

- Tudo bem, Tsunade-sama?

- Hai – ela indicou os conselheiros com a cabeça e a outra logo entendeu – Quero que chame Sakura a minha sala também.

A morena fez uma reverência e logo se retirou. A Senju respirou fundo engolindo o resto de sua dignidade. Estava quase conseguindo sair do local quando a voz de Kaharu a interrompeu.

- Acha que foi...

- Pela milésima vez, sim – virou-se para encará-los – Acho que a hogake ainda sou eu e caso tenham se esquecido a autoridade máxima é minha.

- Será mesmo, Hime? – zombou Danzou.

- Suma da minha frente – ela estava irritada, o chakra concentrado em seus punhos.

Percebendo o perigo, os conselheiros se retiraram. Tsunade não era a hogake e uma sannin à-toa. Minutos mais tarde todos os convidados estavam na sala da godaime.

- Ainda bem que vieram – estava mais aliviada.

- Por que nos chamou, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Nara Shikaku, o pai de Shikamaru.

- Pain atacou novamente e seu mais novo corpo é – ela teve um pouco de dificuldade de terminar a frase – de Jiraya.

Todos estavam estarrecidos com a afirmação. Jamais pensaram que o sannin era capaz de passar para o lado do inimigo.

- Mas como isso pode acontecer, shishou?

- Pain o matou e agora está usando o corpo dele.

- O que quer que façamos?

- Me ajudem a proteger a vila até a volta de Naruto – a loira parou para respirar – Ele voltou às montanhas para terminar seu treinamento com o senjutsu*.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Ajudariam a proteger a vila nem que fosse a última coisa que fariam.

- Nara, Akimichi, vocês ficam com o lado sul. Yamanaka, Inuzuka, com o lado oeste. Aburame, Hyuuga com o lado sul. Eu vou patrulhar, juntamente com a ANBU, o lado norte. Sakura, Kakashi, vocês vem comigo. Dispersar.

Todos os shinobis assumiram seus postos e os três correram rapidamente para o lado norte.

- Pretende lutar novamente, Tsunade-sama – perguntou Hatake, com os sentidos apurados.

- Claro, Kakashi-san*. É meu dever como hogake proteger essa vila a qualquer custo.

A akatsuki não ousou atacá-la novamente por um bom tempo e a vila conseguiu se reerguer, principalmente com o dinheiro doado por Tsunade.

Era uma noite clara de verão. A loira estava quase adormecendo quando sente um vento adentrar em seu quarto juntamente com um chakra muito conhecido por ela.

- O que faz aqui?

- Consegui escapar do controle de Pain por alguns instantes.

- Isso não respondeu a minha pergunta – insistiu.

- Não é óbvio, eu queria te ver.

Seu coração acalentou por alguns segundos ao ouvir a frase, contudo a realidade a atingiu em cheio.

- Pain te mandou aqui? – já estava preparando para atacar.

- Sabe muito bem que não. Mas se não confia em mim faça uma pergunta que só eu saberia – cruzou os braços esperando a resposta.

- Quais foram as duas vezes que você ficou a beira da morte.

- Quando tentei te espiar, e sinceramente valeu a pena – o sorriso pervertido tomou conta de seu rosto – e quando o Naruto libertou a quarta cauda da Kyuubi. Satisfeita?

- Dorme comigo, onegai.

- Tem certeza? – novamente o sorriso pervo.

- Dormir, não transar – fuzilava com o olhar.

Ele sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu senti falta do seu calor e do seu beijo também – acariciava seus cabelos.

Aos poucos o sono começava a se fazer presente, todavia a loira não queria dormir, não agora que tinha o shinobi ao seu lado.

- Sabe o que eu descobri?

- Que me ama? – brincou Jiraya.

- A verdade é que eu te amo só não tinha coragem de admitir – os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas – Pena que agora é tarde demais.

- Nunca é tarde demais para ser feliz, pequena Hime.

Beijou o topo de sua cabeça e a fez dormir. Estava abusando da sorte e sabia disso. Pain o usaria para destruir a vila e não gostaria de dar mais um motivo para isso.

- Aishiteru* – depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

A loira se remexeu na cama, todavia não acordou. Somente despertou com os raios de sol adentrando no quarto. Pensou que a noite anterior havia sido um sonho, até encontrar o bilhete na cabeceira da cama.

"Não pude ficar, pequena Hime. Talvez estaremos em lado opostos da próxima vez que nos encontramos, mas mesmo assim eu ainda conservo meus sentimentos. Por mais que não acredite a noite anterior não foi um sonho. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. E lembre de não jogar mais".

Uma veia saltou na testa da loira. Quem ele era para dizer o que ela deveria fazer ou deixar de fazer? Entretanto a raiva logo passou dando lugar a angústia. Esperava não ter que lutar com o amado novamente. Não conseguiria atacá-lo agora que descobriu o que realmente sentia.

Era uma pena não ter descoberto antes. Ele estava certo, não importa onde estivesse eles estariam ligados, porque os mortos que amamos nunca nos abandonam, somente não estão mais fisicamente presentes.

- É, eu te amo, ero-sannin.

A Senju levantou mais humorada. Mesmo que ainda enfrentasse várias dificuldades, ela seria uma hogake tão boa quanto seu avô foi. E com esse novo pensamento ela seguiu em frente.

**Máfia Akatsuki**

**Kammy** – Yoo õ/

**Pain** – Não gostei x.x

**Kisame** – Você deveria ficar feliz que apareceu.

**Itachi** – Meu otouto tolo me matou, não gostei...

**Tobi** – Tobi nem apareceu. Tobi is a good boy.

**Kammy** – Eu não gosto de bons garotos u.u

**Konan** – Você não deveria ter falado isso

**Hidan** – Ainda não acabou essa chateação?

**Kakuzu** – Ela é lerda, não se esqueça disso.

**Deidara** – Ela matou o Danna x.x

**Zetsu** – Isso foi na outra fic, loiro burro.

**Sasori** – Nem pra ganhar do otouto tolo do Itachi *se referindo a Deidara*

**Konan** – Nem o Itachi conseguiu.

**Itachi** – Sorte, okay?

**Kammy** – Se Naruto fosse meu você ganharia xD

**Kisame** – Já falei que odeio sharingan fã? ¬¬

**Kakuzu** – Você não é o único.

**Kammy** – Não tenho culpa se ele é lindo, sexy, gostoso, moreno e phodão.

**Pain** – Que tal parar de babar pelo Itachi e acabar logo com isso? ¬¬

**Konan** – Calma, amor. Assim você fica irritado.

**Hidan** – Sharingan fã irrita.

**Kammy** – Tá bom, eu termino õ/ Essa fic é o presente de Natal da Deh-chan x.x Tá atrasado e pequeno mas foi feito de coração.

**Sasori** – Review deixam a autora feliz e ela para de nos encher.

**Deidara** – Isso ai |o| Review e Art is a bang!


End file.
